


A Tiny Slip

by fuckinqueen



Series: Meronia Event 2021 [5]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anyways, Awkwardness, Blushing, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Meronia Event 2021, Not the others so much, Really not much to tag, Some perhaps…, Sorry again for unnecessary tagging, i love this one, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinqueen/pseuds/fuckinqueen
Summary: Day 5: February 18 - Love/Hate
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Series: Meronia Event 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148141
Kudos: 15
Collections: Meronia Event (Feb 14 - Feb 20 2021)





	A Tiny Slip

Mello hates Near. Everyone knows that. Except for Matt apparently, who is currently giving Mello a strange look through sleepy eyes that seems to be a mix of "I think you're an idiot", "you are fucking hilarious" and "I knew it." Near is staring at Mello with wide eyes that is displaying a rare expression of shock. The blonde hates Near, and yet, he let this slip.

__

__

A few minutes earlier…

After the Kira case, and after Mello made an I-am-alive-actually appearance, Near had (reluctantly) asked for Mello and Matt's help for a different case. And Mello had (also reluctantly) agreed after some persuasion from Matt (who was still quite injured). 

So now the case is almost done and Mello is anticipating the end. 

"This is bullshit, just arrest the bastard already!" Mello groans, leaning back in his chair. 

"Mello needs to be more patient," Near says as Matt gives out a chuckle. 

"But why the fuck is this taking so long?" Mello stands and goes over to Near and leans towards him with his hands on his hips. "You're taking forever," he whispers. 

"I understand that, though forever is an exaggeration." Near grabs a toy and starts messing with it, not looking at Mello who is still towering over him. 

"But why are we waiting?" Mello straightens. 

"We don't want to arrest him too soon," Near explains. 

"It's never too soon!" Mello rants more until Matt tells him to "shut the hell up, man, I'm trying to sleep." 

"Lazy ass," Mello mutters. Though Mello stayed quiet as his friend does have yet to heal. 

"Actually, let's do it," Near suddenly says. 

"Huh?" Mello leans back towards the smol detective. "Did you say what I think you just said?!"

"I said that we should just arrest the criminal, like Mello said." 

"So… you're agreeing with me?!" 

"In other words, yes Mello, I'm agreeing with you." Near looks at Mello out of the corner of his eye to watch his reaction. 

"Fuck yes! I love you! Thank you!" Mello grins and is already thinking about victory chocolate when he pauses. "Uh…" 

Near turns towards the blonde fully with a shocked expression. Even Matt has opened his eyes to gaze at Mello with that stupid look on his face.

"You're… welcome, Mello," Near says, already going over Mello's words and most likely over-analyzing them. 

"I mean… I'm not… I don't-" Mello stutters. 

"Give it up, Mells. You've already admitted it," Matt tells him with a laugh. 

"Bullshit! I haven't admitted anything!" Mello protests, a blush appearing on his cheeks. 

"Ha, right…" Matt chuckles more.

Silence fills the room as everyone stares at Mello, and Mello stares at the floor, wanting to escape from their piercing gazes. 

Mello has always hated Near. He still does. Right…?


End file.
